A Kingdom of Destiny
by wielderofthe Keyblade
Summary: This is my first every Fanfic! Pretty much this is my attempt at writing a fanfic. The entire Orginazation is back but most of them aren't evil this time around. And just my random ramblings. Enjoy!


Kingdom of Destiny

By: wielderofthe Keyblade

(A Kingdom Hearts 2 Fanfic)

(Hi people! This is my first fanfic, so critize greatly! And almost everyone in this story belongs to Square Enix and Disney. Mayianna is my original character, along with Roxas' parents. OH! And if something seems Yaoi it's not! NO YAOI FOR YOU! OMG! I was half way through this when I found out that Saix's name has only one 'i' in it. So if you see a 'Saiix' don't kill me, I'm going to try and go back and change it.) oh! And as a note, all characters (except heartless and nobodies,) have their hearts back or still have them.)

**Prologue**

This is a tale of wonder and woe. Of honesty and betrayal. Of lovers and haters, but most of all, this is a story about Hope. This is the story of how one girl, can change a nation, just by being herself.

**Chapter 1 **

"Ouch!" I say as the rose's thorn stabs my finger. I look out my window, watching the stars twinkle in and out. I toss the rose onto my bed, a gift from another interested man. "Hm," I sigh, placing my finger in my mouth to stop the blood flow. I haven't been a princess long, and already I have guys at least twenty years my senior hitting on me. I gaze at the moon, its pale glow shining down through the curtain.

"Oh May!" I hear someone shout. I already know who it is, and frankly I couldn't deal with him at the moment.

"Present for you, possibly from that guy Xigbar." My brother tells me.

"Axel, if you know what is good for you then you will toss that out right now!"

"Why?'' Poof! The package explodes in his face.

"That's why" I smirk, I love seeing him being embarrassed. I turn from the window; he's standing at the doorway, an exploded box by his feet, trying desperately to wipe off the soot from his face. Two streaks marks remain under his eyes.

"Here, let me help"

"No, I got it." He insists. His red hair shudders as he tries to wipe his face on his sleeve.

"So, you all set to head to the village tomorrow?"

"Yea, I just need to finish thinking of ways to elude my suitors." He laughs at this, smiles, ruffles my hair and walks out leaving me alone to my thoughts.

I guess I'd better tell you a little bit about my situation. First, my name is Mayianna and I'm sixteen. I live in a small kingdom in the big kingdom Destiny. The kingdom I live in is called the Kingdom of Light, and I am a princess here, along with my friend Kairi. Who is to be the next queen of this small realm, and on this island (the island is where the kingdom is, it's just off the coast of the Kingdom of Twilight) there are five princess. One who is going to be the next king (Sora) and my brother (Axel), but the other three are suitors, all who are creepy. First there is Xemnas; he can make a simple sentence like: My dog jumps high, into our canine leaps greatly. Then there is Xigbar, he is like forty years old, but he acts like he's seventeen. And then there is Saiix, he's scary plain and simple. So, anyway I have red hair (Like my brother's but mine isn't spiky, it's long and flows down my back in a ponytail), violet eyes, a small slope of a nose, and a thin line for a mouth. (I used to smile a lot, but when I was told I was royalty I began to be a bit more serious.). So that's me in a nutshell. Back to the story.

"How to elude those suitors, some excuse" I think to myself. I only said that to get him out of my room. I drift over to the balcony again. My mind drifts to the dreams I've been having lately. I always see a man in a black cloak, and his face is always hidden underneath a hood. And he always says "Choose your suitor wisely," and "You have great power within you, should you let it be wasted, great trouble will happen." Then he always reaches for me and I snap awake. I haven't told my brother yet, but why make him worry? He would probably think I was crazy. But am I? I don't know, so after thinking and turning the idea over so many times that if it was a person they would have to be extremely limber, I hop into bed. My mind drifted to a time when I was younger, playing with Sora and Kairi on the beach, but I could remember another person being there. But his name and face were blurred.


End file.
